Four
by Pigwidgeon15
Summary: Incomplete Four young girls, all so different. Why are they all together? Dark Angel/Harry Potter/Bionic Woman


The Three

Three. Three girls. Three young girls. They were all around the age of 15, perhaps 14. They were small.

The room was beige and bare. The floor was cemented, a dull grey in colour. 3 fluorescent lights lit the room, dousing the room in a bright, slightly yellow, light. Several chairs were stacked in the far corner of the room and in the middle stood three girls.

The first girl, the one furthest to the left, had auburn hair. A rich browny red in colour. Her short, curly hair clung to her head, pulled back from her face by a wire headband. She wore dark grey jeans and a cream knitted jumper which was buttoned down the front. On her feet she were what appeared to be black ballet shoes. Her hands were tucked into the front pockets of her jeans. Every so often she looked between the other two before going back to staring into space. Despite the rather cool appearance there was a small telltale jiggle of her foot giving away her nervousness. There was fear lurking in her eyes.

The second girl stood nearest the far wall. She wore a tight fitting long sleeved pink shirt trimmed with white. Unlike the first, she wore a short denim skirt which showed off her long skinny legs. Her feet were clad in low heel, white strappy shoes. Her arms were folded across her chest, one of her hands holding an object in her bag which was also white. Her long hair, a honey brown in colour had been pulled back from her face into a ponytail. A few strands had been curled and hung framing her face. She spent a majority of her time glancing between the two other, looking at her nails and staring at the floor in front of her feet. She was afraid. Probably more so than the first girl and doing a much worse job at hiding it. Her face was heavily plastered with make-up, her eyes ringed with dark streaks of eyeliner.

Finally the third girl. She was most certainly the calmest of the three. She wore a white shirt with matching urban print cargo pants and heavy boots. Her hair was clipped close to her head, no more than two finger widths long and dark. Her eyes were also quite dark, almost unnaturally so. Her skin, unlike the pink pale skin of the other two was much darker, olive tone. She stood apart from the other two, her hands folded behind her back, her feet slightly apart. Her eyes were fixed on the door, apparently ignoring the other two. Despite appearances she was keenly aware of other two. She was aware of everything around her. She was still. Unmoving. It was unnerving for those unused to it.

None of them spoke. They were silent. All three.

The door handle turned and all three looked towards it, or rather the first two looked towards it while the last was already looking at it. A man stepped into the room. He wore a dark coloured suit with a white shirt and dark tie. He was young, only in his early thirties, if that. His hair was a light brown in colour and sat in a short cut. As he stepped into the room he looked towards the three girls, his eyes darting from one face to the next. Into the room behind him stepped another girl, smaller than the others, her eyes sharp. Her skin was ebony, her hair a fine silver blonde which sat in a long bob around her face. She wore all black. Her shoes were light and her pants firm fitting. She wore a belt around her waist heavily loaded with many items including two pistols and two knives. She wore a heavy vest over a black tee-shirt and on her hands she wore fingerless gloves. She turned her piercing silver-grey eyes to the eyes to each of the three in the room.

And then there were four

"Sit," said the man as he stood before the four girls, gesturing to the seats with his hand. The auburn haired girl glanced to the second who looked back to her both unsure exactly of what was happening. Both stepped to the pile of chairs taking one each. The blonde simply stood there watching them while the third stood watching the man. "Sit," he said again, this time more firmly. The third blinked and did as told before the black clad girl swaggered over and got herself a chair. She definiately had

They sat in a row before the man, all watching him still not knowing what was happening. The second glanced at the first and then the other two but still no one said anything, until...

"Why am I here?" It was the fourth.

The man looked at her, staring her right in the eyes. "Because you need to be," was his only answer. He looked back along the row at the others, all sitting in order from first through to fourth.

"You are all here for different reasons. You are all _different_. You have all forgotten your past lives and your old names mean nothing." He paused to study each of them. "You needed help and in return you are to serve. You must create your own names, new names that are completely your own and completely separate from your past lives. Welcome to Hell.

"Now follow me." Without waiting for them he turned and walked back out of the room leaving the door open behind him. The first looked to the second and she looked back, equally confused. The first shrugged and stood, walking out after the other two who had immediately followed the man without so much as a backwards glance. The second waited a moment before standing and jogging out after them, not wanting them to lose her.

A red haired woman looked at the three chairs left


End file.
